


This night is all we have!

by timetravelwithcamelotsdetective



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective/pseuds/timetravelwithcamelotsdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As predicted, Morgana didn’t take him to a gay bar; but it didn't seem to matter when she pulls him across the bar to meet her already slightly drunk brother who just so happens to be gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night is all we have!

It had been a long week, he needed a break. He stretched his skinny arms above his heard, yawning as he waited for his computer to shut down. Merlin knew he had two options: go home and watch TV, or go out and have fun. He never usually went out; he wasn’t that kind of guy. But Morgana had been bugging him for weeks to go out with her and her brother for a few drinks, and he thought, why not? Everyone around him looked equally as tired, but they were all married and settled, they had families to go home to. Merlin’s heart was beating fast, adrenaline pulsing through his veins for no real reason at all apart from the anticipation of the night ahead.

He texted Morgana as he left the office

_Going out tonight. Care to join me?_

And got an instant reply

_Sure thing! I can’t believe you’re finally doing this! You won’t regret it!_

He sighed, rolling his eyes as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. They had known each other for years through work, but Merlin didn’t like to mix business with pleasure, so had kept his distance as much as possible. it hadn’t really worked. She knew more about him than his mother did, it was kind of scary really. Still, they had never met outside of work before, so this should be a new and enlightening experience.

At his flat he didn’t really do anything to improve his image, he wasn’t really intending to go on the pull (although he wouldn’t complain if they did anything) so there wasn’t really any point. After all, it wasn’t as if Morgana would take him to any gay bars – she’d figured out he was gay the day they had first met but that didn’t mean she would ever take him to gay bars. Instead he would be spending his evening surrounded by horny women and horny men who all were after the delights only women can provide.

Morgana met him outside his flat, saying her brother would meet them at the bar. They chatted quite happily. Morgana was lovely really; she just sometimes gave off the impression that she was planning 50 different ways to murder you. Small talk was something Merlin wasn’t very good at, but Morgana certainly made up for it. Apparently, Arthur was only her half-brother through her father who had cheated on his wife with her mother. She laughed a lot when Merlin said he thought that sort of stuff only happened in Eastenders and he’d never heard of it in ‘the real world’; she said it was “adorable” that he “must live in some kind of fantasy land” if he thought these things never happened. But she’d got over it, and started talking about fashion instead – she never did seem to grasp the fact that, despite being gay, he really wasn’t into fashion and his name was not Gok Wan.

As predicted, Morgana didn’t take him to a gay bar; a slight disappointment but it didn’t really dampen his mood. His heart was still pounding, leading him wherever, never knowing where next. People walked in around them, their heads downcast, all hoping to drown their sorrows in whatever drink was cheapest.

She squealed when she saw someone at the back of the room, grabbing Merlin by the hand and pulling him through the crowd. He couldn’t see who he was being pulled towards until Morgana plonked him down on the stool and dashed back away to get drinks. Across the table was the most gorgeous guy Merlin had ever seen.

“You might want to close your mouth before you start drooling” the guy laughed as Merlin blushed a very deep shade of red “I’m Arthur, Morgana’s brother”  
“Yeah, I figured that out thanks” he said with a giggle (it was supposed to be more of a manly chuckle but Merlin could never control himself when he felt this high and a fit guy was sitting in front of him)  
“You’re cute” Arthur had certainly caught Merlin off guard with that one  
“Are you already drunk?” he replied, raising his right eyebrow with alarming skill and co-ordination when he was so flustered  
“A little, Merlin, a little. But it’s more than that! You are very cute! And I don’t like to beat about the bush. Would you like to dance?”  
Merlin stared at him blankly, only moving when Morgana slipped back onto their table  
“Come on Merlin!” he pleaded, “Give me a chance, this night is all we have! Tomorrow begins today! Carpe *hiccough* Diem”  
“My God you’re drunk, Morgana your brother is drunk and hitting on me”  
Morgana laughed, well more like cackled, truly living up to her image “Drink these, Merlin, and everything will be fine” she slipped 4 bright blue shots towards him. He looked at her uncertainly, before downing each one. “At a boy! Now dance!”  
And she shoved him and her brother up onto the dance floor.

He felt giddy with a mix of alcohol and euphoria. Arthur was gorgeous, funny and he was dancing with him! They hadn’t left the dance floor in over an hour accept to down more shots that Morgana kept feeding to them. Arthur was grinding up against him, his laughter shaking through his body, not helping Merlin’s state.   
“LETS GET OUT OF HERE” Merlin bellowed, giggling as Arthur turned around so they ended up nose to nose, “The summer evening breeze is blue, let’s get out there and make it shine once more!” he grabbed Arthur’s hand and pulled him out of the crowd and into the night.   
“You know, Merlin” Arthur whispered as Merlin backed him against the wall, “This could be the start of something amazing”  
Merlin chuckled, his voice slurring slightly “Whether you mean an amazing fuck or an amazing life I’m not too sure at the moment, but I honestly couldn’t care less”  
“Both” Arthur just before Merlin kissed him  
And as he pulled away Merlin smiled “Both sounds good”


End file.
